


We'll See

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Geek Love, Geeky, Geeky Smut, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	We'll See

“Wonder Woman!” 

“Superman!”

“Wonder Woman!”

“Superman!”

“I am more stubborn than you. I’ll win,” you said, slamming your plastic cup down on the counter. How were you even having this debate? The obvious answer was Wonder Woman. God, he could be so infuriating some times.

Spencer’s eyes pierced you from his place on the couch. “We’ve been dating for two years. You don’t think I’m stubborn?”

“Oh, I do!” You laughed, your voice rising as you were about to get back into it. “I’m just more stubborn. DCEU Wonder Woman is better.”

“No. Superman is.”

This was a standoff. Who would wave the proverbial red cape in front of the other bull-headed fool?

“I will admit that it’s not by much,” Spencer said, smirking. “It’s not like we’re having the pointless debate over Batman vs Superman, because that one is obvious.”

“Superman,” you both said. You high-fived him from across the room while you continued on. “That much is obvious. And I will agree that it isn’t by much, but Diana still wins.”

You could see his resolve waning as he thudded his head repeatedly into the couch. “Superman has heat vision.”

“Wonder Woman fucking dissolved debris as she walked to confront Ares! Do you know how badass that is?”

“It’s amazing! But Superman’s heat vision could pierce Diana’s heart!”

“You’re bringing in comic book lore! We said DCEU dammit!”

Spencer stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink, considering you seemed to be frozen in place. “But it’s fact.”

“It’s comic book fact! You’re the one who specifically said ‘DCEU movie’ lore!”

This was getting you nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. After two years, you knew for a fact that neither one of you was going to back down, but he frustrated more easily. 

“Wonder Woman has faith in mankind. That’s what makes her the strongest.”

“Okay, well if we’re going with something that actually isn’t a physical power, then Superman will fucking kill Zod in order to save humanity.”

“And damage billions of dollars worth of infrastructure undoubtedly killing thousands in the process, so…”

Spencer guzzled down half a glass of water before placing it back in the sink. “You’re annoying you know that?”

“Yes.” Yes, you did. “So are you.”

He ran his fingers through his wavy brown curls, attempting to move it out of his eyes and failing. His hair was unruly. It had a mind of it’s own. That on top of the heated look in his face and he was actually looking especially sexy at the moment. Spencer was sexy and adorable by default, but whenever he got all heated about nerdom he got even sexier. “You’re sexy when you’re nerdy.”

“Right back at you,” he said, reaching out and grasping your pinky finger, slowly bringing you closer. “Superman still wins.”

“Wonder Woman,” you whispered into his mouth. “Wonder Woman will always win.”

He reached to your sides and lifted the shirt off your body, throwing it to the side before grasping your waist and lifting you up to wrap your legs around his body. “Superman,” he laughed. His voice was muffled by the fact that he was speaking into your chest, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin underneath the lace you wore.

“What was that?” You gently nibbled the skin behind his ear as he carried you to the bedroom. “Did I hear Wonder Woman fall from your perfect pink lips?”

Spencer kissed you while he reached back to open the door. “You did not. Your stubbornness is making you hear things.”

“Bullshit. Diana wins.”

He fell back onto the bed and removed your bra before you pressed yourself flush against him and sat him back up along with you so you could remove his shirt. 

Falling back off of his lap, you decided to tease him, peeling off your panties, skimming them agonizingly slowly against your legs before opening them to show him how ready you were for him.

When his eyes darkened, you knew you had him. You pushed yourself back onto the pillows, never breaking eye contact as he crawled toward you, unzipping his pants. The second he got close to your center, you closed your legs, sitting up and wagging your finger in his direction. “You only get to taste if you admit Wonder Woman is stronger.”

“You’re mean,” he said, kissing your legs, breathing heavily as your sex beckoned to him. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“It’s mine, I can do what I want with it, and I want to torture you,” you laughed. “And admit that Diana Prince outranks Clark Kent.” As he debated whether or not to admit defeat, you slipped your fingers toward your center, coating them with your slickness before holding them out for Spencer.

When he took your fingers into his mouth, he lost his resolve. “Fine. If you admit, that in the context of the comics, he outranks her.”

“Deal,” you giggled.

He chuckled against your thigh and heaved a sigh of relief. Before he delved into what he wanted to be doing, he came up and kissed your noise. “By the way,” he said, raking his fingers lightly across your mound, “This is mine.”

Only because you allowed it. But yes. It was his. All his. He relished being able to do this for you, loving the sounds he was able to get you to emit. Each lick to your center spread like wildfire. “Baby, fuck.” You bucked up into his mouth as he devoured you and mumbled how much he loved you. “Spence, make me cum.”

He removed himself from you to tease - licking and sucking and kissing your thighs and your stomach, hovering just about your arousal before moving away. After a few minutes, you were practically pushing him into you. “Please, Spence, I need it.”

“Need what?”

You groaned.

“Need it.”

“Say it,” he said. “Or you get nothing.”

“I need your mouth on me, dammit.”

Spencer chuckled into you, applying pressure to your clit as his tongue skated gently over your folds. It was that perfect mixture of pressure and delicate touches that made you come. His mouth did not leave you as you shook with the force of your release. “As I said…mine.”

True. But he was just as much yours. “And now you’re mine.” You rolled over him, removing his pants, which he’d managed the wriggle off some while he tasted your arousal and placing him at your entrance. “I want you to watch.” Slowly but surely, you sunk down onto his length, whispering as he filled you fully. 

“Have I said how much I love you?” He asked, his voice laden with need.

Biting your lip, you nodded and braced your hands on his chest, using it as leverage to lift your lower half up and down. As you lost yourself, you heard him moan to lean back on your arms, leaving him the perfect unobstructed view of your breasts bouncing and his cock disappearing inside you. “Fuck, Y/N. Holy hell,” he choked out. “I’m…I…I…”

As he tightened in anticipation, you pushed down even harder, reveling in the feel of him hitting that sweet spot. “Come for me, Spence.”

“Oh fuck…”

You rode him, your hips swiveling and taking everything he had to offer as he climaxed. “See?” You giggled. “That’s mine too.”

“Whenever, wherever.”

Both of you caught your breath as you cleaned up and snuggled under the blankets together. “Next time, I’m not giving in so easily.”

“That was easy? You stubborn pain in the ass.”

“I can’t resist you. Next time, I will. I’m going to. You will not win.”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
